1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair and more particularly, to a folding wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional folding wheelchair commonly uses a single scissors mechanism to achieve the desired folding action. A folding wheelchair of this design still occupies much storage space when collapsed because the two opposite side frame units are not foldable. There are known folding wheelchairs that can be received in a carrying box when collapsed. However, these folding wheelchairs commonly have a complicated structure. It is complicated to extend out or collapse these folding wheelchairs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a folding wheelchair that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.